


Но кто же твоего лица теперь коснется руками

by ash_mitzuki1



Category: Loveless, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mitzuki1/pseuds/ash_mitzuki1
Summary: Чертов ублюдок Мил. Чертова бешеная псина.Тайн утешительно гладит расслабленные собачьи уши Саравата, словно прося у них прощения. У его бедра скользит неловко длинный и пушистый хвост Саравата, и Тайн глотает короткий всхлип, обхватывая хвост и укладывая поверх их переплетенных ног.Какая же сука…
Relationships: Sarawat Guntithanon/Tine Teepakorn
Kudos: 2





	Но кто же твоего лица теперь коснется руками

**Author's Note:**

> В первую очередь, я посвящаю этот текст Намакемоно, чудесному человеку и автору, который не устает гореть со мной по тайцам;  
> во-вторых, (я слишком стар для этого дерьма), мы пересматриваем 2gether и умираем;  
> и третье - я люто бешено люблю лавлесс, но пока не знаю точно, ваншот ли это или же будут еще драбблы. Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, скажите мне об этом.
> 
> в мире лавлесса, если кто незнаком, звериные ушки и хвосты грубо говоря индикатор девственности человека. Ушастый-хвостатый - девственник, безухий и бесхвостый - нет. (можно носить накладные атрибуты), помимо этого там присутствует штука с боевыми парами, объединенными одним именем, такие себе соулмейты курильщика 
> 
> таймлайн седьмой серии (мне нравится мил но не сегодня)

Сарават холодный. Он _ледяной_ , и Тайн трясется вместе с ним, спускаясь в спираль панического ужаса.

Он буквально не знает, что делать. На Саравате почти нет ран, кроме старых, он не истекает кровью, но что-то определенно его покидает. И делает на шаг поближе к…

Тайн отбрасывает мысли и сгребает Саравата к себе в объятия. Какое счастье, что Ват чуть ниже его, Тайн может практически обернуться вокруг парня, закрыть его собой, запереть в своих руках. Он переплетает их ноги, прячет лицо в холодной влажной шее Саравата и скулит-напевает какой-то мотив.

Сарават отогревается, но так медленно, что Тайн не уверен, а не мерещится ли это ему.

Чертов ублюдок Мил. Чертова бешеная псина.

Тайн утешительно гладит расслабленные собачьи уши Саравата, словно прося у них прощения. У его бедра скользит неловко длинный и пушистый хвост Саравата, и Тайн глотает короткий всхлип, обхватывая хвост и укладывая поверх их переплетенных ног.

_Какая же сука…_

Тайн ненавидит это упрямое лицо, почти звериный оскал. Конечно же старшекурсник безухий и бесхвостый, но они с Сараватом неуловимо похожи, двое псовых, два бешеных придурка.

Ему казалось еще секунда, и они повыгрызают друг другу глотки, захлебываясь утробным рычанием.

А потом Мил развернул _Систему_.

Тайн ежится от воспоминаний и крепче обнимает Саравата, продолжая напевать.

Короткое ощущение падения в никуда вымораживает внутренности, а после гравитация подхватывает их и фиксирует где-то в середине черно-лилового ничего.

Тайн старается не паниковать, он немного слышал об этом, но господи, они же не в гребанной Японии, где пар натаскивали как собак. Сарават не выглядит испуганным, но злым и готовым убивать — определенно.

Его плечи напрягаются, а хвост и уши застывают в одной позе, пока он отталкивает Тайна себе за спину и велит ему не приближаться. Тайн бы рад с ним поспорить, но он действительно практически ничего не знает об этом всем и не уверен, что хочет знать. Но похоже, что знает Сарават. Он что-то шепчет, рубит рукой воздух, и их окружает шар, как щит. Он дрожит как мыльная пленка и завораживает Тайна до такой степени, что он забывает, где находится.

И пропускает удар. Щит принимает на себя воздушную волну, обрушившуюся на него как удар кувалды. Мил снова что-то выкрикивает, и новая волна, опасно переливающаяся ослепительной синевой, бьет по их щиту, сотрясая гравитацию.

Тайн вопит и бросается к Саравату, потому что тот падает на одно колено, подавляя явный вскрик боли. И опять вскрикивает сам, ощущая цепи на руках и шее, тяжелые, тянущие его к несуществующему полу. Он тяжело падает рядом с Ватом и добирается до него почти ползком, упрямо волоча цепи за собой.

Что-то точно пошло не так. Ват хрипит, его глаза закрывают шоры, а шею переживает строгий ошейник. Он не слышит Тайна, только слепо шарит руками вокруг себя.

За границами их сферы Мил кажется сходит с ума. Тайну даже отсюда видно злой зеленый огонь в его глазах. Пустое место за его спиной постепенно заполняется закручивающейся воздушной воронкой, и Тайн почему-то уверен, что ничем хорошим это не кончится.

Он не знает, что делать. Блядь, он даже не знает, где он и как им с Сараватом выбраться отсюда.

 _Пожалуйста,_ он не хочет умереть здесь, он еще не успел поговорить с Сараватом. Ненормальный ублюдок им помешал, черт возьми, какая же он заноза в заднице!

Тайн готов самовозгореться, гнев душит его почище страха, но рука Саравата находит его руку и тянет к своей груди, возвращая к свихнувшейся реальности.

 _«Дай»_ , — просит он шепотом пересохшими губами, не видя, но определенно чувствуя Тайна рядом с собой, — _«отпусти это, Тайн, отпусти ко мне»_

Тайн не знает, не понимает, о чем его просит Сарават. Он просто подползает к нему, игнорируя все более тяжелые цепи, обнимает со спины второй рукой и сцепляет пальцы на груди Саравата.

Что-то горячее, как кусок блядского солнца, теснится в его груди, пока не растет и не захватывает их обоих. Тайн ничего не слышит, в его ушах тонкий звон, и вид вызолоченных сиянием кончиков ушей Саравата перед глаза.

Черное ничто сотрясается и гудит, когда две волны — белая и золотая — находят друг на друга.

Мил испуганно кричит и опрокидывается назад, опутанный цепями, как мумия бинтами, но Тайну нет до этого дела. Сарават в его руках обмякает, едва дышит и не слышит его.

 _Хватит, хватит,_ — горячо твердит про себя Тайн, прижимая Саравата к себе. Он все еще не знает, что ему делать, но что-то подсказывает, что сейчас он может приказывать. _Домой, я хочу отвести Саравата домой.  
_  
Пустота вокруг них дрожит и рассеивается, выплевывая их троих как раз там, где нужно Тайну. Рядом с ними медленно вырисовываются окна квартиры Саравата и остальной знакомый Тайну пейзаж. Тайн влажно и нервно смеется, вытирая мокрые щеки о макушку Саравата и собирается встать, когда замечает две вещи.

Цепей, ошейника и шор больше нет, а Мил, с трудом поднявшийся на ноги, пытается к ним подойти. Он бледный до тошноты, его глаза не прекращают метаться по лицу Тайна в поисках чего-то.

— Не подходи! — рявкает Тайн, прижимая к себе бездыханного Саравата. Ему не страшно, он готов вскочить и разорвать старшего, но в его руках драгоценный груз.

Мил замирает как вкопанный.

— Уходи, — Тайн смотрит ему прямо в глаза и скалится. — Не хочу тебя видеть, пошел прочь!

Мил вздрагивает, будто он не может что-то ему возразить и отступает назад, удерживая взгляд Тайна. Но это длится недолго, Сарават в руках Тайна начинает крупно дрожать, и Тайн, разорвав контакт, тут же выбрасывает Мила из головы.

Сарават ледяной, с мерзлым паром изо рта.

Тайн кое-как затащил его внутрь квартиры, пошатываясь от внезапно накатившей слабости. Ему самому плохо, но сильнее он боится за Вата. Белые губы и белое лицо, ледяные кисти и мочки красных ушей. Тайну хочется плакать.

Он не хочет думать о том, что случилось, не сейчас. Он старается аккуратно уложить Вата на кровать и накинуть одеяло, но что-то снова подсказывает ему, что одеяло поможет мало.

Поэтому он оказывается здесь, обернутым вокруг Саравата, с тихим гулом в горле, но лучше Вату _не становится_.

— Давай же, — тихо просит Тайн, вжимаясь в плечо Саравата, — Я здесь, с тобой, что мне сделать?

Идею позвонить в скорую он отметает с полубезумным смешком, и начинает раздеваться. Рубашка отлетает в угол комнаты, за ней летят штаны и, чуть погодя, одежда Саравата. Тайн укрывает их обоих и снова обвивает Вата собой, шипя от разницы температуры их тел.

Что-то горячее, но не такое смертоносное, как ранее, опять разгорается у него между ребер. Действуя по сущему наитию, Тайн берет ледяную руку Саравата и кладет себе на грудную клетку.

Но в последнюю секунду Тайн слегка меняет направление и приземляет руку Саравата себе на грудь. Возможно, Саравату такое понравится больше.

А потом тепло из межребья бьет его поддых и взрывает комнату. Чувство освобождения выдергивает из-под него пол и подкидывает в потолок, Сарават в его руках дергается и с силой впивается пальцами ему в кожу, протягивая вторую руку к источнику странного тепла в теле Тайна. Дыхание Саравата заикается, будто он только вынырнул из воды на поверхность, его веки слабо дрожат.

— Дерьмо, ты все-таки не умер, — Тайн чуть не разрыдался.

— Конечно нет, — Сарават едва ворочает языком, словно вместо него во рту лопата. Но его руки крепче сжали плоть под собой и уверенно там и остались.

Тайн всхлипнул и притянул голову Саравата к себе, чтобы тот уткнулся ем в шею. Его руки зарылись в волосы Саравата и приласкали широкие собачьи уши, мягко прочесывая их. Тепло не уходит, наоборот, оно будто теперь циркулирует между ним и Ватом.

— Я испугался.

— Я знаю.

— Я не понял, что это было.

— Я расскажу тебе. Потом. Тайн?

Тайн опускает лицо, чтобы красными глазами посмотреть на Вата.

— Ах. Мистер Шик теперь с опухшими глазами, — мягко сетует Сарават и гладит его лицо. — Тайн. Зачем ты искал меня?

_Ох, черт, точно._


End file.
